Trabalho dobrado
by Madge Krux
Summary: Vamos o trabalho...


**Fic 26: Trabalho dobrado.**

O céu e a selva estavam de complô contra os aventureiros. Os barulhos dos trovões ressoavam dentro da casa, assustando a todos, principalmente as crianças. A selva estava em completo alvoroço, parecia que algo estranho estava pra acontecer.  
M: Não acredito que a partir de amanhã vou ter o descanso merecido!!!  
V: Nem me fale...  
Finn: Vou comer e dormir...  
Nanda: Não sei se é uma boa idéia...  
M: Por quê???  
Nanda: E se acontecer alguma coisa???  
V: Não vai acontecer nada... ainda mais porque sempre estaremos por perto!!!  
Nanda: To com uma sensação horrível...  
M: Deixe de bobeiras... o que pode acontecer???

Uma forte chuva desabou sobre o plateau, durante toda a noite ficara assim. Pela manhã, chovia uma chuva fraca, mas o vento frio era sentido por todos na casa. As tarefas, a partir de hoje, eram todas dos rapazes, que já de pé prepararam o café.  
V: Começaram muito bem...  
Finn: Que cheiro bom!!!  
M: Como é o primeiro dia vou deixar como está... mas a partir de amanhã, quero que façam o café por último!!!  
Andry: Por quê???  
N: O café é o despertador dela!!!  
Nanda chegou com Rachel e Edward no colo.  
M: O que pensa que está fazendo???  
Nanda: Cuidando dos meus filhos...  
V: Mas, isso é trabalho deles!!!  
Nanda: Com eles tem de ser um pouco diferente, já que eles só mamam no peito!!!  
Finn: Ela tem razão...  
M: Mas, assim que amamentar...  
Nanda: Eu sei...

Passado o café, as meninas foram para o lago. Enquanto os rapazes brigavam para darem conta de todo o serviço. Percebiam o tanto que elas trabalhavam.  
R: Alguém pode me ajudar aqui???  
N: Estamos todos ocupados...  
Andry: Como será que elas fazem isso hein???

John: Tio Roxton brinca comigo???  
R: Agora estou ocupado...  
Madge chegou chorando.  
N: O que foi???  
Madge: Eloá me bateu...  
Começou a maior bagunça. Eram gritos, choros, o desespero estava estampado na cara de cada um.  
Andry: Chegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa....  
Somente Edward e Rachel continuaram chorando.  
N: Estamos ocupados...  
R: Vocês podiam nos ajudar...  
Arthur: Ajudar como???  
Andry: Ficando quietinhos...  
Willian: Mas... queremos brincar!!!  
R: Por que não brincam vocês!!!  
Andry foi até o quarto onde Edward e Rachel não paravam de chorar.  
Andry: E vocês??? O que querem???  
Ficou ninando-os, tentando faze-los parar de chorar.  
Andry: Mas que idéia mais absurda que fomos ter...  
Edward e Rachel olhavam curiosos para Andry.  
A tarde passou tranqüila para as meninas, passaram a tarde toda no lago, exceto Nanda, que teve que voltar para amamentar os pequenos.  
Finn: Nunca vi uma mãe tão dedicada igual Nanda...  
M: Você está querendo dizer que não sou boa mãe???  
Verônica olhou furiosa para Finn.  
Finn: Calma... estou só dizendo que ela larga tudo por causa dos filhos!!!  
V: Nós também...  
Finn: Não sei como explicar... mas mesmo sabendo que acabou de alimentá-los...  
M: Ainda sim se preocupa...  
V: Não é culpa dela... ela nasceu para ser mãe!!!  
M: Queria ter puxado isso dela...  
Verônica e Finn riram.  
Finn: Às vezes seria menos rabugenta!!!  
M: Muito engraçado!!!  
Continuaram rindo da cara de Madge.

Na casa da árvore.  
C: Preciso de alguém...  
Challenger nem terminou de falar, vendo cada um mais ocupado do que o outro.  
C: O que está acontecendo aqui???

R: Que bom que chegou... você poderia me ajudar???  
N: Estou mais ocupado do que você...  
Andry: Não to agüentando...  
Uma enorme bagunça os deixou mais estressados.  
R: Que droga...  
Andry: Eu avisei...  
John: Uau... o que vocês fizeram aqui hein???  
Madge: Só quero ver quando mamãe ver isso!!!  
N: Não precisamos de público...  
R: Vão cuidar dos pequenos...  
Eloá: Que droga... sempre na melhor parte...  
Nanda chegou e vira a tamanha bagunça que se encontrava a casa da árvore.  
Nanda: Deixe-me pensar...  
Andry: Podemos explicar...  
Nanda: Pelo que me lembre, era pra vocês arrumarem... não pra bagunçarem!!!  
R: E o que estamos fazendo???  
Nanda: Se for pra bagunçar, pode deixar com as crianças!!!  
N: Até parece que fizemos de propósito!!!  
C: Não estou entendendo nada!!!  
Nanda: Espero que arrumem isso, antes das outras chegarem...  
Eles olharam ao seu redor e desanimaram ainda mais. Nanda foi ao quarto, onde encontrou as crianças cuidando de Edward e Rachel.  
Nanda: Vocês estão cuidando deles???  
Madge: Sim... eles são tão quietinhos!!!  
John: É porque eles estão dormindo!!!  
Eles riram.  
Eloá: São tão fofos!!!  
Arthur: Quando vamos poder brincar com eles???  
Nanda: Vai demorar um pouquinho... ainda estão muito novos!!!  
Willian: Acordaram...  
Nanda: Sim, meu amor... estão na hora deles mamar!!!  
Madge: Eu também quero amamentar mamãe!!!  
Nanda: Você vai ter o seu momento... mas ainda está muito nova pra isso!!!  
John: Tem que casar primeiro né???  
Nanda: Isso mesmo... mas tem que crescer...  
Eloá: Crescer quanto???  
Nanda: Ficar do tamanho da mamãe!!!  
Willian: Da Verônica???  
Nanda: Da Madge ou então do meu tamanho!!!  
Arthur: Eu já estou quase, não é titia Nanda!!!

Nanda: Ta crescendo rápido... todos vocês!!!  
Todos riram.  
John: Quando crescer quero ser igual ao meu pai!!!  
Nanda engoliu a seco.  
Willian: E eu quero ser igual ao meu!!!  
Arthur: Eu quero ser igual a minha mãe!!!  
Madge: Como assim??? Eu quero ser como minha mãe!!!  
Arthur: Ela briga muito!!!  
Nanda riu.  
Nanda: E você Eloá???  
Eloá: O que???  
Madge: Você quer ser igual a quem quando crescer???  
Eloá: Er... ahn... quero ser igual a você, tia Nanda!!!  
Nanda: Sério??? Por quê???  
Eloá: Eu amo a mamãe e o papai e os admiro muito, mas eu quero ser igual a você quando crescer!!!  
Nanda ficou totalmente sem palavras. Não poderia imaginar o quanto era querida pelas crianças.  
Willian entristeceu.  
Nanda: O que foi meu bem???  
Willian: Eu também queria ser igual a você!!!  
Madge: Não pode...  
Nanda: Porque não???  
John: Ela é nossa mãe!!!  
Nanda: Sim... mas isso não tem nada a ver com o que estamos falando!!!  
Madge: Não???  
Nanda: Fico muito lisonjeada por saber que vocês querem ser iguais a mim quando crescer e, confesso que estou bastante surpresa...  
Arthur: Eu também posso ser igual a você tia Nanda???  
Nanda: Porque querem ser iguais a mim???  
Eloá: Você é demais...  
Willian: Você é que fica mais conosco...  
John: Você inventa várias brincadeiras maneiras...  
Madge: Você nos entende...  
Arthur: Você é forte!!!  
Nanda: Forte??? Tem certeza???  
Arthur: Bom, escutei o pessoal falando isso...  
Nanda: O que andam falando de mim hein???  
R: De como você é maravilhosa...  
Andry: E sabe lidar com todas as situações de maneira razoável!!!

N: Você é mais sensata com as coisas!!!  
Nanda: Não entendi!!!  
Andry: Imagine se ao invés de ter sido você a chegar aqui e deparar com a bagunça fosse...  
R: A Madge...  
N: Ou então a Verônica...  
Nanda: Pensando assim...  
Eles riram.  
R: A questão é a seguinte... não damos conta nem da metade do que vocês fazem...  
Nanda abafou um risinho.  
N: Não sabemos como dão conta de tudo e, sem sequer pedir ajuda ou reclamar!!!  
Nanda: Onde estão querendo chegar???  
Andry: Aprendemos nossa lição...  
As crianças riam ao ver a cara deles.  
R: Por favor, não sabemos mais o que fazer...  
Nanda: Mas, foram vocês que propuseram este desafio!!!  
N: Não precisa ficar nos lembrando disso!!!  
Nanda riu e arqueou a sobrancelha.  
Andry: O que podemos fazer para que você nos ajude???  
Nanda: Deixe-me pensar...  
R: Seja razoável...  
Nanda: Sempre sou...  
Ned, Andry e Roxton permaneceram em silêncio, esperando a resposta de Nanda.  
As crianças segurando os risos. Nanda olhando para cada um deles.  
Nanda: Não sei se devo...  
Andry: Por favor...  
Nanda: E se as outras descobrirem???  
R: Falaremos que a obrigamos!!!  
Nanda: Muito sensato da sua parte!!!  
R: Obrigado!!!  
Ela riu.  
John: Ajuda eles...  
Nanda: Não sei o que devo fazer!!!  
Willian: Siga seu coração...  
R: Onde aprendeu isso mocinho???  
Eloá: Sempre escutamos vocês falando!!!  
N: Acho melhor reconstruirmos nosso vocabulário!!!  
Eles riram.  
Nanda: Er... tá bom, mas se acontecer alguma coisa...  
Andry: Nós a obrigamos!!!

Nanda (em pensamento): Só espero que esteja fazendo a coisa certa!!!  
Em questões de minutos Nanda arrumou toda a bagunça, porém teve uma idéia melhor.  
Nanda: Bom, tive uma idéia...  
N: Acho que não vamos gostar muito dessa idéia...  
Nanda: Muito pelo contrário...  
R: Somos todos ouvidos!!!  
Nanda: Como sabem o serviço são seus...  
Andry: Não precisa ficar nos lembrando!!!  
Nanda: Bom, praticamente hoje já fiz todo o trabalho, mas não poderei fazer isso sempre...  
N: Por quê???  
Nanda: Ainda pergunta??? Vocês já estão bastante crescidinhos para saber fazer as coisas... já passou da hora de vocês saírem debaixo da saia das mulheres!!!  
R: Isso eu não concordo...  
Nanda: Claro... nenhum de vocês vai concordar... pois acham que as mulheres são escravas...  
Andry: Não achamos não...  
Nanda: Então como damos conta de tudo sem reclamar... e vocês???  
R: Nós o que???  
Nanda: Não reconhecem o nosso trabalho... simplesmente acham que não fizemos nada durante o dia!!!  
Permaneceram em silêncio.  
Nanda: Mas, quando passamos o trabalho para vocês acham que dão conta... e, na verdade dão...  
N: Como sabe???  
Nanda: O que lhes falta é organização!!!  
R: Como assim???  
Nanda: A minha idéia é a seguinte: Vou lhes passar todas as instruções do que deve ser feito durante o dia... daí é só vocês seguirem!!!  
Andry: Será que vai dar certo???  
Nanda: Vou supervisioná-los amanhã, mas prestem atenção... as garotas não podem saber!!!  
N: Tudo bem...  
R: O que pretende fazer em relação a elas???  
Nanda: Eu ainda não sei... mas pensarei em algo!!!  
Challenger chegou à sala.  
C: Desculpem interromper... mas o que vocês vão fazer amanhã???  
Nanda: Bom, eu ainda não sei... mas, eu, particularmente não posso ir longe!!!  
C: Tem razão... havia me esquecido!!!

Andry: O que quer???  
C: Preciso de algumas plantas...  
Eles se entreolharam.  
R: Perfeito...  
C: O que???  
Nanda: Não é nada... ele só está brincando!!!  
Nanda fuzilou Roxton com o olhar.  
C: Se é assim... assim que elas chegarem falarei com elas!!!  
Challenger se retirou.  
Nanda: O que pensa que está fazendo hein???  
R: Foi mal...  
Andry: O que Challenger vai pensar???  
Nanda: No mínimo, vai pensar que estamos expulsando as garotas daqui!!!  
R: Já pedi desculpas...  
N: Tudo está saindo como queremos!!!  
Nanda: Então torce pras garotas aceitarem...  
Andry: Ainda tem isso...  
A expressão deles mudaram, o clima pesou um pouco.  
Nanda percebendo o ar triste deles.  
Nanda: Olha não gosto de ver vocês assim... darei um jeito de elas irem buscar ais tais plantas do Challenger...  
Roxton se animou, juntamente com os outros, que a abraçaram.  
Nanda: Mas, vão ficar me devendo mais essa!!!  
R: Pagaremos com o maior prazer...  
Andry: É por isso que eu te amo!!!  
Nanda: Não se acostumem...  
A tarde passou tranqüila, a casa toda limpa e, as crianças muito bem cuidadas. Madge, Verônica e Finn chegaram e ficaram surpresas com tal organização.  
M: Não acredito...  
Finn: Vocês não fizeram tudo isso sozinhos...  
V: Isso eu tenho certeza!!!  
R: É ai que se enganam...  
M: Conta outra... aposto que Nanda ajudou!!!  
Andry: Digamos que um pouquinho...  
Finn: Sabia...  
M: Pois eu não acredito...  
R: Você não quer é acreditar...  
M: Tenho certeza de que foi Nanda que fez tudo isso!!!  
Nanda: Ah oi... vocês chegaram agora???  
V: Não era pra você fazer isso!!!

Nanda: Fazer o que???  
Finn: Não finja de boba...  
M: Pode falar... foi você não foi???  
Nanda: estava super cansada, só amamentei os pequenos e apaguei... estou acordando agora!!!  
Elas olharam desconfiadas.  
John: Até que enfim acordou...  
Madge: Dormiu a tarde toda!!!  
Nanda: Vocês se comportaram???  
John e Madge balançaram positivamente a cabeça.  
Andry: Oi... dormiu bem???  
Nanda: Estava mesmo precisando disso!!!  
C: Que bom que chegaram meninas...  
M: O que você quer???  
C: Preciso de algumas plantas...  
Finn: Pra hoje???  
C: Não... amanhã!!!  
V: Tudo bem... não temos nada para fazer mesmo!!!  
M: Tem de ir cedo???  
C: O local não é tão perto... quanto mais cedo forem, mais cedo voltarão!!!  
Madge fez beicinho.  
A noite chegou logo. Haviam acabado de jantar.  
Finn: Bom, vou me retirar... afinal amanhã é cedo!!!  
V: Arthur???  
Arthur: O que foi???  
V: Vamos... está na hora de dormir!!!  
Arthur: Ainda não estou com sono, mamãe!!!  
N: Obedeça a mamãe...  
Arthur foi meio à contra vontade.  
M: Eu também vou...  
Todos: Boa noite...  
M: Acho que também devia ir...  
Madge falou olhando para Nanda.  
Nanda: Vou ficar mais um pouco...  
M: Lembre-se que amanhã vamos andar muito hein!!!  
Nanda: Mas, eu não vou...  
M: Como assim não vai???  
Nanda: Tenho que amamentar os pequenos...  
M: Você tem certeza que é só isso???  
Nanda: E o que mais seria???

M: Não sei não...  
Nanda: Você está desconfiando de mim???  
M: Longe de mim...  
Nanda: Desculpa...  
M: Queria ter uma desculpa dessas!!!  
Nanda riu.  
Nanda: É só arrumar outro filho...  
M: Nem me fale... deixa como está!!!  
Nanda continuou conversando com os rapazes.  
Andry: Você se saiu muito bem hoje!!!  
R: Pensei que somente Madge pensava desse jeito!!!  
Nanda: Você está começando a me conhecer melhor!!!  
N: São irmãs... tinham que ter algo em comum...  
Andry: Ainda bem que foi na esperteza!!!  
Eles riram.

Na manhã seguinte, as garotas saíram mesmo antes de o sol nascer completamente. Não queriam que as crianças vissem-nas saindo.  
Nanda: Bom dia... deram formiga na cama???  
R: Bom dia...  
N: Esqueceu que os serviços são nossos???  
Nanda: Tinha até me esquecido!!!  
Andry: Como dormiu???  
Nanda: Muito bem... e as garotas???  
C: Saíram cedo... não queriam que as crianças vissem-nas saindo!!!  
Nanda: Ah tá... mas preparados??  
R: Parece que to com borboletas no estômago!!!  
Nanda riu.  
N: Você ri, pois não é com você!!!  
Nanda: Se não os conhecesse falaria que estão com medo de trabalho!!!  
Andry: Ainda bem que conhece!!!  
Eles riram.

O serviço estava indo de vento e popa, as crianças brincavam tranqüilas. Edward e Rachel pareciam uns anjinhos dormindo. Mas tinha hora que tudo virava um caos. As crianças começavam a discutir, os pequenos começavam a chorar e o serviço começava a apertar. Ainda bem que Nanda estava por perto e, os explicou como agir nesta situação. E em questões de minutos tudo voltava à calmaria.  
R: Não consigo entender... já tentei, mas juro que não dá... é impossível!!!  
Andry: Se não estivesse aqui, ficaria louco por tanta gritaria!!!

N: Eu ficaria era surdo...  
Nanda: Vocês só sabem reclamar??? A vida é assim... tem hora que parece que tudo está contra você, e se perder a cabeça, perderá o controle de tudo... mas, se tentar ficar calmo e, antes de agir, pensar como agir, tenho certeza que dará certo!!!  
Andry: Mas, como podemos ficar calmos numa situação dessas???  
Nanda: Você precisa primeiramente fechar os olhos e enfocar naquilo que precisa ser feito e, ter a paciência e a tranqüilidade e, principalmente a sensatez que é necessária para que haja sempre justiça...  
N: E como se faz tudo isso???  
Nanda riu.  
Nanda: Para vocês homens é mais complicado...  
R: O que está querendo dizer com isso???  
Nanda: Se forem começar a brigar comigo...  
Andry: Ninguém está brigando com você!!!  
Andry repreendeu Roxton com o olhar.  
R: Já viu como as mulheres sempre conseguem tudo???  
Eles riram.  
Nanda: Somos mais espertas...  
Andry: E muito mais bonitas...  
N: Isso eu devo concordar!!!  
Nanda riu.  
R: Eu estranharia se não concordasse...  
Nanda: Vamos ficar falando ou vamos terminar o serviço???  
Andry: Vamos voltar...  
Continuaram a fazer os seus trabalhos.  
A tarde passou tranqüila, estavam aprendemos os macetes dos serviços. Nanda estava satisfeita.  
Andry: Obrigado meu amor...  
R: Acho que se não fosse por você...  
N: Estaríamos fritos...  
Nanda: Que isso... amigos são pra essas coisas!!!  
Andry: Ainda bem que você pensa assim!!!  
Nanda: Como assim???  
R: Se fosse como Madge e as outras...  
N: Nem fala...  
Nanda: Olha não gosto que fiquem falando mal pelas costas e, só para lembrá-los que foram vocês que inventaram isso...  
Eles ficaram em silêncio.  
Nanda: Vocês não vão falar nada???  
N: Estamos pensando em alguma saída!!!

R: Mas acho que não tem nenhuma!!!  
Andry: Só há uma...  
Nanda: Acho que nem precisa falar né...  
R: Erramos, mas, elas também podiam ter nos ajudado...  
N: Pelo menos dando as dicas...  
Andry: Assim como você fez!!!  
M: Eu sabia... sabia que ela estava os ajudando!!!  
Os quatro ficaram petrificados. Não sabiam o dizer.  
V: Que coisa feia...  
Finn: Sua traidora...  
As crianças chegaram a tempo de escutar o último comentário de Finn.  
John: Minha mãe não é traidora!!!  
Madge começou a chorar.  
N: Não é pra tanto!!!  
M: Vocês não são capazes nem de assumirem um erro...  
R: Isso não é verdade!!!  
Nanda: Temos de agir com calma...  
V: Agora você pede calma???  
Finn: Agora entendi o motivo pelo qual queria ficar aqui...  
Nanda: Isso não tem nada haver...  
V: Não... com certeza!!!  
M: Vamos mandar as meninas pra fora... pra que eu faça isso!!!  
Andry: Não precisam apelar...  
Finn: Não é esta a questão...  
V: Confiamos em você...  
Nanda: Eu não trair vocês!!!  
M: Ah não... então o que fez???  
R: Só pedimos algumas dicas...  
A gritaria chamou a atenção de Challenger.  
C: O que está acontecendo aqui???  
N: Pelo que eu saiba ninguém falou que não podíamos pedir dicas!!!  
As garotas ficaram em silêncio.  
C: Mas o que é isso???  
Nanda: Não sou traidora... vocês me conhecem... sabem que não consigo ver alguém precisando de ajuda e não ajudar...  
Finn: Mas tínhamos um acordo!!!  
Nanda: E como Ned falou... não estava escrito que não podia dar dicas!!!  
M: Você é muito esperta...  
Andry: Não precisa brigar... a culpa foi nossa!!!  
R: Confessamos que nós é que a obrigamos a fazer isso!!!

N: Então se alguém tem que escutar... somos nós!!!  
Nanda observou por um momento a tentativa dos rapazes para defendê-la, mas seria justo??? Estariam mentindo e, se tem uma coisa que Nanda não atura é mentira. As garotas começaram todas a falar ao mesmo tempo.  
Nanda: Isso não é justo.....  
M: O que não é justo???  
Nanda: Eles assumirem toda a culpa!!!  
V: Então, quer dizer que você também tem...  
Nanda: Na verdade, não se trata de culpa... ajudar alguém é estar fazendo bem pra si mesmo... e se tem algo que eu aprendi com a vida foi que não importa como, mas o quanto você tem para ajudar...  
Finn: E se eu não tiver nada???  
Nanda: Nada é muita coisa... ajudar as vezes é se doar em prol de alguma coisa... não esperando nada em troca!!!  
O silêncio pairou sobre a casa da árvore. E por um minuto todos ficaram admirando cada palavra que Nanda pronunciava.  
Nanda: Ajudei sim... e ajudarei sempre que for preciso!!!  
Madge, Verônica e Finn se sentiram envergonhadas diante dos rapazes.  
R: Estou envergonhado...  
V: Não tanto quanto nós!!!  
N: O que podemos fazer???  
Nanda: Que tal esquecer essa guerra dos sexos e, voltar com a nossa rotina normal???  
C: Concordo com ela!!!  
Finn: E quem não concorda???  
Todos permaneceram calados.  
M: Mas que não dão conta, não dão!!!  
Todos riram.

Fim...


End file.
